Where are you?
by easypeasy
Summary: after Edward left, Bella goes missing and no one not even Alice knows where she is, can the cullens find her before she does something stupid! rated M to be safe and for later content
1. Chapter 1

**Where are you?**

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

"Yes Alice" I said out of sheer boredom what was she calling about now

"Edward I can't see Bella anymore and I don't know if she is dead or not, I scared I know you still love her but..."Alice said before I was able to cut her off

"Alice calm the hell down I mean I'm near Forks now I will go and check" I told her trying to calm her down I knew it wouldn't work.

"EDWARD" she screamed at me through the phone, "you idiot she isn't in forks, she hasn't been since you left she tried to follow you when you left her in the forest, she hasn't been in forks or even talked to her father since that day…"

I freaked "where is she then?"

Alice was silent, like she was looking for the words.

"Alice where is she tell me this instant" I screamed at her through the phone

"Edward, she was camping in Seattle, then she was in LA and last I knew she was in... Los Vegas kissing a random guy..." she replied, "and that is where she disappears, I haven't seen since today and my vision just cut off like someone killed her or something I really worried Edward."

I was silent long enough to know that something was wrong, memories of me and her spending time together, making out, staying up to al hours of the morning.

"Alice I'm coming home", I told her "see you soon."

BPOV

I woke up with a start why I was so thirsty and where I am. I'm scared there was a human in the room I could smell them; wait what how could I smell a human I am a human aren't I. I stood up looked around where am I, as I looked around I found a widow it wasn't open but it was letting sun in I walk over to look outside and as I got in the suns path something happen something I didn't know what was happening, I looked down at myself.

"What the hell? Why am I sparkling," I said out loud.

I heard someone approaching, I turned, wondering who or what had loured me here.

It was a redhead woman who I didn't know "who are you" I asked

"Silly Bella I am your friend Victoria we have been friends for a while" she replied "oh yeah you are a vampire by the way and you just finished changing"

"Changing what do you mean, and why the hell am I a vampire?" I asked.

"You're a vampire because I changed you into one, which took three days so three days ago you were still human but now you're a vampire it is cool being a vampire you can run really fast and you can't bleed, which is the best thing ever" she said

"I want to go home, I want to be NORMAL" I yelled at her hopefully she wouldn't get mad at me

"Well I'm going out to do some errands I will be back soon" she said

And with that she left.

APOV

I told the whole family what I had seen and they were extremely worried, to us Bella was like another addition to the family we were waiting for Edward to return when I got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello" I said

"If you even want to see Bella again you will do as I say kill the one that killed my friends James in a ballet studio, otherwise Bella will be dead by morning, and I mean what I say" the person on the other line said, "goodbye for now"

Shit I mentally said I wish we hadn't of left her I had seen how broken and destroyed she was after he left she look so blank she didn't talk unless she had to she would just move around like a ghost but not literally, it was like she was dead I bet if you asked her then she would say she felt dead too, I felt so sorry for her, I wish I could be there for her even now.

God I miss my best friend.

"Someone is going to kill Bella if we don't kill Edward and I know we can't kill Edward, but we have to save Bella" I told them.

We have to find her if we don't I don't know what we would do.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2- lost

BPOV

victoria had been gone for a few hours from the light changing i could see through the window i was thristier then i was when i first woken up, though at one stage i almost drank from the human that had been unconscious since i had woken up and maybe even longer.

i stared out of the window wonder when victoria would be back, but theni realised, that i had to get away from victoria, but only had two option the window or the door i tried the door but it was locked. i figured that i would have to smash the window when i heard victoria return so i put to the back of my mind but kept planning, i wanted to gain victoria's trust so she did expect that i would break out luckly she didn't have me tried up, plus i really didnt want her to kill me yet i knew i had to find something or someone im not really sure what or who but i just knew i would find it after i escaped.

"welcome back victoria" i said pleasently, "what took you so long?" i knew she wouldn't tell me and that she wouldn't like me asking but i asked anyway and also because i actually really wanted to know.

"hi bella" she replied, "i was out doing some errands which took longer then i thought"

"oh, ok" i said

"are you going to eat that?" she asked pointing to the human and i just simply shook my head, and within seconds victoria was at the humans neck and draining all the blood from his body, it was sad that the humans life had to end like this.

APOV

i knew edward had just seen the same thing i just saw a burnette in the basement feeling lost and confused, in the basement the was only a window and a door and the window had sun coming through it, there was also a red head in the room, victoria. victoria was standing close the the burnette. who was the burnette? but the vision wasn't over yet the burnette started to turn around... the vision stopped.

"edward do you know who the burnette is?" i asked out loud

"yeah...

**thought i be mean and do a cliffy soo yea lol jkes not that mean here is the rest! XD**

"yeah... it was bella... victoria has bella" he replied, when he said that everyone gasped in shock

EPOV

victoria had my bella, oh why oh why did i leave bella, im such an idoitif bella died it would be all my fault, i don't know what i would do. all i can do now is pray that we find bella alive.

**the end...**

**lol jkes again its just the end of this chapter sillies dont worry plenty of chapters to come! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

My worst nightmare had become a reality. Victoria had taken Bella, who was now a vampire. I knew that it might have happened when I was gone but I was in shock that it her transformation was sooner than I had expected. In fact I thought she would live out her life but her being a vampire didn't surprise me. Although I expected it, I was still worried about her. So I knew what I had to do: I had to find her and my whole family knew that I wouldn't stop until she was safe and secure in my arms.

"You're going to look for her aren't you Edward?" Alice asked, as the rest of the family poured into my room.

I just nodded briefly, while the rest of the family looked at us confused, their thoughts said it all, they didn't know what was going on. They only knew it was something to do with Bella.

"Victoria has Bella hostage, and we have reason to believe Victoria has turned her into a vampire. However I think she has lost her memory or she just can't remember Victoria. " I stated.

They all looked at me with shock as if there was nothing in the world more surprising.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea, none at all" I told him in a sad voice.

And there we all stood trying to figure out a way to get Bella to safety.

CPOV (Charlie)

My little angel was missing, no one had seen her for weeks, I was starting to think that I would never get her back, that she had in fact left me. I discovered she had gone missing when her school called a couple of weeks ago, and told me she hadn't showed up to school that day. So I rushed home and found nothing, not even a note. My baby girl had just disappeared, into thin air.

After that day I put up posters all over Forks and Seattle and any place that she might have gone. But the main thing that worried me was that her truck was still here in the driveway. I was starting to think she had been kidnapped, and that she was probably never coming home.

(VPOV)

Stupid bloody Bella, who couldn't even remember her own bloody name! But as I realized she did not remember her name, I smiled, knowing now I could take full control of Bella. I knew I could do this because; her memory loss would manipulate her into thinking that the Cullen's were evil beings who needed to be destroyed! Then together we would make those horrible monsters pay for killing my love, my mate, my James.

**Heyy guys sorry that I haven't updated this story for awhile and then I updated it the I took the chapter down. But here is chapter 3! I have a beta now so if It takes me awhile to update it is because I haven't made the next chapter right. ep**


End file.
